The Dark Side Van All The Good
by Lilian evers
Summary: Harry is this summer prevent at his Aunt and Uncle, they treat him a small stiff better after the Order had spoken with Vernon. Only everything does not go as well as Harry and his friends had hoped. He gets quarrel with men that love him and meets new
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters

**Warnings:** Slash! Also language

**This is a story that this time again not precise via the books goes; I will give a short explanation over this story.**

Harry is this summer prevent at his Aunt and Uncle, they treat him a small stiff better after the Order had spoken with Vernon. Only everything does not go as well as Harry and his friends had hoped. He gets quarrel with men that love him and meets new men that yet never have heard of him ….


	2. Chapter 2

It was Monday and the Dursley's sat breakfast. Petunia stood and walked to the stair to watch on Harry.

"Harry!" mentioned Petunia and entered the kitchen again. Just later on they heard thumping and after a few minutes, you heard a bang and Harry walks the kitchen in. Harry went on the only chair to sit that free was and sat accidental between its uncle and nephew. Did "yes, Aunt?" Asks Harry and looked at its nephew that shove its plate drunkenly full with meat. "What Dudley left over is for you, your Uncle must immediately go to work and I have no time for you thus here have your list with tough jobs for today, take care that they are ready before your Uncle come home from work understood!" said Petunia and ate her breakfast further on. "Yes, aunt completely understood" said Harry and looked a round. Just later on Dudley and Vernon were managed with breakfasts and were gone at the same time. Harry sat at the table and looked at his drizzly breakfast that consisted of egg yolk, crusts of the bread and as last a quite small stiff of the lard. When Harry the on had went he at the blow with the tough jobs that he had to do today. Almost an hour later Harry stopped mown even and he had the grass and given the plants water. Harry looked on and looked round self off. He saw that the neighbour looks at him with a dirty look and went quick again further at the same time its branches for that day. He wanted its Uncle not have badly on him and well certainly it's Aunt not only because he had its branches not off. The thought only already. After Harry manages wash saw he that an owl came to him with a letter at her plant tied up. Harry made the letter loose and saw from whose the long letter was.

When Harry saw the long letter he was amazed. He looked at the letter and began to read it. When he managed read he was yet erasing with what he read. He never had done anything by Hermione or his other friends only she was yet so against him. He looked around and saw that Hedwig flown away again and quickly to. Once within he wanted to eat everything and be ready for the evening. With that managed, he went to his room and got the letter of Hermione from its trouser pocket. He read the letter once again and became of it finally not more wisely. **_Best Potter, Unfortunately I must say that I am disappointed in you, how could you do that to your friends, I mean it hits nowhere on. Firstly you ignore us complete and then you do as if there is nothing wrong. We tried being there for you. I'm disappointed in you_**

**_Harry James Potter. Hermelien Granger. _**

He didn't understand what she meant with it. If he self it yet good reminded, has he his friends totally not ignored and has he almost each day written letters to his friends. Harry read the letter and threw it in a corner of his room. After that he stood up and walked to the drawer to take things. He went prevent laid with the things to his bed and put the things down and wanted to sit. After a few minutes, he appeared to be satisfied with its letter. He looked at his letter once again over.

**_Best Remus, Here by I steer you the letter that Hermione has steered to me. Remus I ignored not totally my friends, I wrote almost each day a letter to they. Are you disappointed in me Remus? Bye Harry._** He saw Hedwig and binds the letter for Remus at her leg fixed. Hedwig looked even at Harry and flew through the open window away to Remus.


End file.
